Missile to the Heart
by Hollow Exposure
Summary: It didn't take Sasuke long to realize that Naruto loved him. SasuNaru


"So, are you ready?" a blond asked.

"For what?" asked a brunette, annoyed.

"For the war. The Fifth Great Shinobi War."

The brunette sighed. "Why shouldn't I? It's just war. But, you might not be."

The blond sat up. "God, why must you be so cold all the time?"

The brunette looked up at the clouds. "Why must you be so annoying?" he cornered.

"I give up with you."

"Took that long?"

"Shut up."

"Are you mad?"

"Are you really asking that?"

"Is it illegal?"

The blond growled as the brunette smirked. "I hear they're selling tickets to hell. Go get one."

"I'd rather not."

"Bastard." He huffed his cheeks.

The brunette sat up and looked at the blond straight in the eyes. "Dobe, have you ever had a special someone? A one that you would devote all your life to?"

The blond arched his eyebrows in confusion. "What kind of question is that?"

"A kind."

"Are you shitting with me, Uchiha?" asked an annoyed blond.

"Just answer it."

The blond hesitated to answer the brunette. There was just no logical explanation for his question. "I don't know." He closed his blue eyes.

The brunette pulled himself closer to Naruto. "Is it Sakura?"

Naruto opened his big blue eyes and stared at the brunette's onyx eyes. There was a glint of something in the brunette's eyes that the blond couldn't quite decipher. Hope, maybe?

"Don't know," came the slow response.

"You don't know," the Uchiha repeated skeptically.

"I don't. What I felt for Sakura was a small crush. Child's play. Why, do you?" he asked curiously, not aware of how close their faces have come together. "Well, do you, oh mighty Uchiha-sama?"

Sasuke curved the corners of his lips into a faint smirk. "I have my guesses. Why, do you care to know?" he asked in a low, husky voice.

"Do you, now," he said softly, eyes falling down to admire the pale boy's pink lips. Suddenly, he felt his heart start to speed up. "I think I would like to know."

Sasuke's smirk grew as he noticed where Naruto's eyes were focused. He never really figured what those unusual feelings towards the blond was, but he was sure of one thing: he like it. No doubt about. Sasuke Uchiha had become attracted to Naruto one way or another. He wanted to deny it, believe it was just idiotic feelings that would go away, but every time he saw the blond, his heart would thump deep with in him, his throat would often get in knots, and he didn't know why or how. He just knew he did. Period.

Sasuke grabbed the neck of Naruto's with his hand and pulled him forward, noses brushing against each other. "I hope I guessed right."

Naruto let out a warm breath. "I doubt it. But then again, you also said you would never come back, but look." He placed a tan hand on Sasuke's left arm.

The dark-haired man sighed as he closed his eyes. "And aren't you glad I was I?" He asked, releasing the blond and pulling away, resting his weight on his elbows on the grass as he looked at the darkening sky.

Naruto felt a glint of disappointment when the brunette pulled away. What it was, he wasn't quite sure. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. But man, you chose the most inconvenient time. We're in a war! Again!" he hollered.

Sasuke sighed. "Guess it's just who I am, Dobe. Hate it, love it, it's still me." He laid back, looking at up completely. "This world is slowly crumbling down, and we're experiencing it right in front of our eyes. Got to love who you are." He closed his eyes.

"You're absolutely right, Bastard. There is just no possible way out of it. No chance of a utopia. No chance at peace. No chance at justice. It's a never-ending war we're living. No doubt about it." Naruto laid back on the grass.

Sasuke sighed again. "Hn. Had you any doubt? It's a shinobi world. An eye for an eye world." Sasuke turned on his side.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he agreed.

Sasuke smirked. "I am right. I'm never wrong."

"Now wouldn't you like that to be true." It wasn't a question. "Been nice, Bastard, but we have to get back. They'll probably start soon. We wouldn't want to miss all the fun," he said sarcastically.

Sasuke got up right after Naruto and stretched. "No, we wouldn't."

"Damn straight, we wouldn't."

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "did you really mean what you said?"

"About what?"

"Sakura."

"Yeah, Bastard." Naruto slowly walked over to the Uchiha. "I meant what I said, okay?" He stared at Sasuke's onyx eyes as a hand cupped the pale cheek of Sasuke's.

"Hn."

"Right. I love you, too, Bastard." Naruto chuckled as he began to walk ahead. The Uchiha's eyes widen as a breeze hit his face. Naruto loved him. A smile graced his lips.

"I love you, Naruto."


End file.
